stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Clan Chat
The Official Stellar Dawn Wiki Channel is: Mech Wiki Rules of the channel * All Stellar Dawn Wiki rules apply. * All in-game rules of Stellar Dawn and RuneScape apply. Note: Clan Chat is a part of the RuneScape and Stellar Dawn games and disruptive behaviour in the channel is reportable. Users could end up with their player account banned if they break the game rules. Additional rules The following rules will be followed at all times in the Stellar Dawn Wiki's Clan Chat. #All users must follow the rules Rules of RuneScape regarding Honour, Respect and Security, without questions or exceptions. However, we might have to “tweak” Website Advertising rule] – Obviously, we will have to mention, refer to, tell people to look at, etc., the Wiki many times. This is not "directly advertising" a fansite, as we are mentioning, not "advertising" or giving a web address. #No Flaming. This is pretty much self-explanatory. There is absolutely no need to flame anyone. Calling people Noobs is also to be considered as “light” flaming. Anyone who personally attacks another user is to be warned once, and then kicked. This includes discussions of users on the wiki. There are often times problems between users. Should you have something negative to say to or about someone, take it out of CC. #No Spamming. Spamming is simply childish, and is definitely unwelcome in our CC. Anyone who spams will get 2 warnings, and then get kicked. This includes constant spam of Quick Chat features for the sole use of annoyance. However, we understand you may be excited when you level or get a good item, and may feel the need to shout "W000000000000T!!!!!!!" when you do. Please keep this to a minimum. #Keep your conversations mature and remain cool-headed. It is understood that everybody has different political, religious, moral, etc views. Discussing events or beliefs like this is okay, but preferred to go to private chat. Discussing politics in the Clan Chat is acceptable, with a few conditions. If other users ask you to please calm down or stop the discussion because it is getting out of hand, kindly do so. It is very easy for these kinds of discussions to quickly evolve into heated arguments. Should this happen, users will be given 1 warning to calm down. Should they continue, please refer to Rule 2. In short, please respect the wishes of other in the Clan Chat when discussing controversial topics. #All users are to be treated fairly and equally. As every editor is equal, so shall every Clan Chat member be equal. Just because one user has the ability to kick, does not make them an exception to the rules. They are expected to follow every rule, as is every other member of the Clan Chat. #In the event a sysops rights are removed from the wiki due to negative reasons, their rank shall also be removed. #Banned users will be allowed to access the clan chat, however any rank and future eligibility of rank is removed. Clan Chat is open to all users Users do not have to provide a name of their wiki account, nor must they be active users. Anonymous editors may join the clan chat if they wish. They should be encouraged to read our Clan Chat rules to avoid breaking them unintentionally. What is a Clan Chat? Clan Chat is a chat room feature built into the RuneScape and Stellar Dawn game. A number of Wiki admins and editors host in-game clan chat channels as a meeting place for other Stellar Dawn Wikians, although other players may also join them as well. For more information about Clan Chat in general, see the article. Joining a Clan Chat Channel * Open the "Clan Chat"' menu in Stellar Dawn or RuneScape. * Click "Join Chat". * Enter "Mech Wiki". *''For further information detailing how to use and join a Clan Chat, please see this page. '' Ranks Note: Only Lieutenants and higher have the ability to kick. * Bureaucrats: Generals * Administrators: Captains * Trusted Users: Lieutenants Note: Requesting a rank is not a present need and will not be possible to attain rank without a successful RfA or RfB or if consensus is attained otherwise. When traffic increases it may be decided to implement a method to attain ranks otherwise. Category:Stellar Dawn Wiki